broken heart
by shel08by
Summary: When Toni Raiden breaks the heart of Aaron he commits sucicide.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Don't break the heart of the one who truly loves you!

Just a week ago, Toni Raiden had gotten a new boyfriend, Aaron, he loved more than anyone she could think of and she loved him. But there was one thing that troubled Toni, Aaron was one grade lower than her. This wasn't the only thing that bothered her; she was afraid Aaron wasn't the one that she was looking for, that he wouldn't be able to handle her the right way.  
"Just get him on the phone!" Toni yelled into the phone to her… class mate, Randy,  
"He doesn't want to talk to you!" Randy yelled,  
"Just… get… him… on the phone!" she yelled again, "Or I will personally kill you!" Toni threatened.  
"Ok…!" Randy said giving up,

"What?" Aaron's voice came to the phone,  
"Aaron… I'm so sorry I have to do this but I can't take it, its not you it's really not. I just feel that… it should be this way, so… I'm breaking up with you." Toni said, she hung up and started to cry.  
A few seconds later Toni's cell rings,

"What!?" Toni yells,  
"Hey," Randy whispers,

"Where's Aaron?" Toni asks.  
"Like you care!" Randy says,

"yes I do," Toni explained.  
"He ran home crying and then he drove off in his car!" Randy explained.  
Toni couldn't believe it, Aaron… she didn't know Aaron cared THAT MUCH!  
Toni hung up, slipped on her sandals, and rode off on her bike. She rode past the church, past Tory's house and into Aaron's parking lot.  
Toni walked up the cement stairs and knocked on the front door, his mom answered the door, she stared at Toni with wide eyes.  
"Why hello, can I help you?" Aaron's mom asked,

"Is Aaron home?" Toni asked.  
"No he's not he went with his sister," Toni was disappointed that he really had left.  
"Thank you," Toni said walking away from the house, she looked back at the house and rode off back to her own house.

One week later Toni gets a visit from two police officers, "Can I help you?" Toni asks officers.  
"Are you… Toni Raiden?" asks the woman,

"yes," Toni answers.  
The officers look at each other sadly and then look back at Toni,

"what's this about?" Toni asks.  
"It's about… Aaron… you know him right?" asks the other woman, Toni's heart starts to race. "Yes, I do." Toni shuts the door behind her and folds her arms waiting for news.  
"Sweetheart… Aaron… has… killed him-self… had stabbed him-self last night," Toni freezes, her thoughts were blank, her heart skipped three beats, and her knees were weak.  
Toni stars at the officers with a blank face.

"Aaron had left a note… it was lying in his hands almost covered in blood," the officer hands Toni a pink note, she had recognized the paper.  
"Good day miss… We're sorry for you're loss." The ladies put their hats back on and drove away.  
Toni ran up stairs into her room and cry's into her pillow, she screams in weeps. She remembers the note. Toni sits up and whips away her tears and unfolds the note…

**Dearest Toni,**

** I'm sorry if I screwed up; I know I must have done something wrong because you broke up with me. But as you probably don't know… I think about you day and night, I love you so much, and I can't live with out, so since I'm with out you… I won't live at all!**

** Forever loving you…**

** Aaron!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Don't break the heart of the one who truly loves you!

Just a week ago, Toni Raiden had gotten a new boyfriend, Aaron, he loved more than anyone she could think of and she loved him. But there was one thing that troubled Toni, Aaron was one grade lower than her. This wasn't the only thing that bothered her; she was afraid Aaron wasn't the one that she was looking for, that he wouldn't be able to handle her the right way.  
"Just get him on the phone!" Toni yelled into the phone to her… class mate, Randy,  
"He doesn't want to talk to you!" Randy yelled,  
"Just… get… him… on the phone!" she yelled again, "Or I will personally kill you!" Toni threatened.  
"Ok…!" Randy said giving up,

"What?" Aaron's voice came to the phone,  
"Aaron… I'm so sorry I have to do this but I can't take it, its not you it's really not. I just feel that… it should be this way, so… I'm breaking up with you." Toni said, she hung up and started to cry.  
A few seconds later Toni's cell rings,

"What!?" Toni yells,  
"Hey," Randy whispers,

"Where's Aaron?" Toni asks.  
"Like you care!" Randy says,

"yes I do," Toni explained.  
"He ran home crying and then he drove off in his car!" Randy explained.  
Toni couldn't believe it, Aaron… she didn't know Aaron cared THAT MUCH!  
Toni hung up, slipped on her sandals, and rode off on her bike. She rode past the church, past Tory's house and into Aaron's parking lot.  
Toni walked up the cement stairs and knocked on the front door, his mom answered the door, she stared at Toni with wide eyes.  
"Why hello, can I help you?" Aaron's mom asked,

"Is Aaron home?" Toni asked.  
"No he's not he went with his sister," Toni was disappointed that he really had left.  
"Thank you," Toni said walking away from the house, she looked back at the house and rode off back to her own house.

One week later Toni gets a visit from two police officers, "Can I help you?" Toni asks officers.  
"Are you… Toni Raiden?" asks the woman,

"yes," Toni answers.  
The officers look at each other sadly and then look back at Toni,

"what's this about?" Toni asks.  
"It's about… Aaron… you know him right?" asks the other woman, Toni's heart starts to race. "Yes, I do." Toni shuts the door behind her and folds her arms waiting for news.  
"Sweetheart… Aaron… has… killed him-self… had stabbed him-self last night," Toni freezes, her thoughts were blank, her heart skipped three beats, and her knees were weak.  
Toni stars at the officers with a blank face.

"Aaron had left a note… it was lying in his hands almost covered in blood," the officer hands Toni a pink note, she had recognized the paper.  
"Good day miss… We're sorry for you're loss." The ladies put their hats back on and drove away.  
Toni ran up stairs into her room and cry's into her pillow, she screams in weeps. She remembers the note. Toni sits up and whips away her tears and unfolds the note…

**Dearest Toni,**

** I'm sorry if I screwed up; I know I must have done something wrong because you broke up with me. But as you probably don't know… I think about you day and night, I love you so much, and I can't live with out, so since I'm with out you… I won't live at all!**

** Forever loving you…**

** Aaron!**


End file.
